


A bird by any other name (version française)

by Arches67



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nouvelle fois Reese trouve Finch endormi à son bureau. Mais ce matin, bouger s'avère plus problématique que d'habitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bird by any other name (version française)

**Author's Note:**

> Comme d'habitude, j'ai écrit cette fic d'abord en anglais, ce qui n'en facilite pas sa traduction.
> 
> J'ai voulu m'amuser avec le nom de Finch (pinson en anglais) et sa prédilection pour les noms d'oiseaux pour ses alias. Donc forcément, à la traduction, cela perd un peu de sa saveur… Par ailleurs, comme souvent mes doigts ont pris le contrôle du clavier et écrit ce qu'il leur semblait, plutôt que ce que j'avais en tête au départ. Le résultat est… ceci.
> 
> Pour le titre, c'est une variation sur un vers célèbre de Shakespeare "a rose by any other name" (Roméo et Juliette, acte II).
> 
> Légende des oiseaux empruntée à C. McCullough, et les personnages de Person of Interest à J. Nolan. Rien n'est à moi, je m'amuse juste avec. 
> 
> Message à Yellowstone69 : cette fois je n'ai pas touché à un cheveu de John…

John entra dans la bibliothèque portant deux tasses, son café et le thé vert Sencha de Finch. Le magasin de donuts qu'il aimait était fermé ce matin-là et il n'avait pas voulu courir le risque de tester un autre lieu. Il se souvenait encore du goût bizarre de ce donut quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il fut surpris par le silence inhabituel ; il n'entendait pas le cliquetis réconfortant du clavier. Harold avait dû s'éloigner de son bureau. Par contre, que Bear ne vienne pas le saluer était plus surprenant. De l'autre bout du couloir, il en comprit la raison. Finch s'était une nouvelle fois endormi à son bureau. Bear avait levé la tête et regardait Reese avec attention, mais il ne bougeait pas. Comme son maître le lui avait enseigné, il prenait soin de l'homme à lunettes.

Reese posa les tasses sur le bureau et gratta affectueusement les oreilles du berger malinois.

"Salut Bear. Finch a encore passé la nuit ici ?"

Il eut un hochement de tête désapprobateur et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Finch.

"Hé Finch, réveillez-vous."

Harold sursauta avec un grognement qui se transforma en gémissement quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés et ne répondaient pas à l'ordre de se redresser. Il essaya une nouvelle fois et laissa échapper un léger sanglot.

"Doucement, Finch," s'exclama Reese prenant conscience du problème. "Vous ne devriez vraiment pas passer la nuit ici, vous savez."

Finch gronda indistinctement, cela aurait aussi bien pu être une remarque d'acquiescement qu'une insulte. Reese fonça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait son patron endormi devant son ordinateur, mais il s'était toujours relevé sans souci auparavant. Secouant la tête en entendant la respiration saccadée de Finch, il se dirigea vers leur kitchenette.

"Ne bougez pas Finch," murmura-t-il inutilement.

Il humecta légèrement une serviette et la glissa dans le micro-ondes, puis enleva sa veste. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour les problèmes de dos de Finch, mais il pouvait essayer de soulager la douleur. Il retourna auprès de Finch avec une paire de ciseaux, heureux que son patron ne puisse le voir car il aurait sans doute bondi.

"Finch, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop attaché à ce costume." Et sans attendre une réponse il coupa la veste et le gilet dans le dos.

Harold eut un cri étranglé quand John ouvrit sa veste dans le dos, rapidement remplacé par un soupir de plaisir quand il sentit la serviette sur son dos. La douce chaleur était un véritable délice qui dissipa immédiatement une partie de la tension. Puis les mains de Reese se posèrent sur ses épaules et il se contracta à nouveau.

"Détendez-vous Finch. Je vais juste vous faire un massage, voir si j'arrive à vous débarrasser de ces contractures."

Le cerveau du génie eut du mal à savoir quelle information gérer en premier, le fait que son employé soit en train de lui faire un massage ou qu'il sache très exactement quel était son problème. Mais pour l'instant, les mains de l'ex-agent étaient en train d'opérer de la magie sur son dos. Il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. John eut un léger sourire. De la part de Finch, ce simple soupir était l'équivalent d'un aveu ou d'un remerciement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu exprimer de vive voix.

John eut une grimace compatissante tout en déplaçant ses mains sur le dos, les muscles étaient aussi rigides que le bois de la table sur laquelle Finch reposait. Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Il devait souffrir le martyr. Il travailla les muscles, de plus en plus en profondeur, essayant de soulager la douleur qu'il provoquait en s'attaquant à des points particulièrement sensibles.

"Monsieur Reese vous avez des mains magiques…" murmura Finch après quelques minutes. 

Puis, légèrement embarrassé par ses mots, il ajouta. "J'ai toujours cru qu'elles n'étaient que des engins de mort." Reese souleva un sourcil et Finch sembla entendre le mouvement. "Capables de briser un cou en un simple geste… Je dois vous avouer ma curiosité. Où donc avez-vous acquis ce talent particulier ? Vos cours de yoga ?

"L'espionnage international peut mener à tout."

Mais cela n'était pas vrai. Reese avait appris à faire des massages bien avant cette époque. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention d'avouer à Finch que dans sa jeunesse cela avait été un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent… et toucher les filles.

Reese pouvait sentir les muscles se relâcher peu à peu. Finch commençait à se détendre, mais le soulagement était en train de l'assoupir. S'endormir une nouvelle fois sur la table était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Mais John savait comment le maintenir éveillé.

"Alors, Finch (NDT : pinson), pourquoi les noms d'oiseaux ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Vos alias… Je sais que Finch n'est pas votre vrai nom non plus," avoua Reese.

"Vous avez encore enquêté sur mon passé, Monsieur Reese ?"

"Non," répliqua John honnêtement, puis il corrigea, "Je me suis fait aider."

"Je vois que vous pouvez toujours compter sur l'inspecteur Fusco. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous sembler l'apprécier autant."

John ne put retenir un sourire. Bien sûr, Finch s'était évidemment aperçu qu'il était suivi.

"C'est juste une question, Finch, pas un interrogatoire."

"Difficile à dire, avec vos mains si proches de mon cou…"

"Je n'ai jamais pensé à utiliser des techniques de massage pour interroger mes suspects. Maintenant que vous le dites… ça aurait pu être utile."

Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si John continuait à le soulager de la sorte, il allait effectivement finir par parler malgré lui. Mais le massage était tellement bienfaisant, qu'il se devait de donner quelque chose en retour.

"Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de connaître mon vrai nom ?" demanda Finch, admettant du même coup, que Finch était de fait une fausse identité.

"Pour commencer, vous connaissez le mien…"

"En effet…"

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Bear s'était approché de Finch et avait posé sa tête avec précaution sur le pied Finch, le regardant depuis le sol, offrant le réconfort qu'il pouvait.

"Les oiseaux sont des animaux extraordinaires." Le génie informatique bougea légèrement cherchant une position plus confortable. "Ils ont toujours fasciné les êtres humains ; on les retrouve dans les légendes de toutes les civilisations… Cela doit être lié aux ailes, le rêve d'être aussi libres qu'ils le sont."

John conserva le silence, ses mains continuant à travailler les muscles.

"Vous savez, les oiseaux sont des descendants des dinosaures, cela en fait une espèce particulièrement ancienne. Les cultures sont toutes pleines d'oiseaux mythiques. Le phoenix, garuda, fenghuang… Encore aujourd'hui, on continue à raconter aux enfants que les cigognes amènent les bébés. Une légende me plaît particulièrement. Elle parle d'un oiseau qui ne chante qu'une seule fois de toute sa vie, plus suavement que n'importe quelle autre créature qui soit sur terre. Dès l'instant où il quitte le nid, il part à la recherche d'un arbre aux rameaux épineux et ne connaît aucun repos avant de l'avoir trouvé. Puis, tout en chantant à travers les branches, il s'empale sur l'épine la plus longue, la plus acérée. Et, en mourant, il s'élève au-dessus de son agonie dans un chant qui surpasse celui de l'alouette et du rossignol. Un chant suprême dont la vie est le prix. Le monde entier se fige pour l'entendre, et Dieu dans son ciel sourit. Le meilleur n'est atteint qu'aux dépens d'un grand prix, ou c'est du moins ce que dit la légende."

John médita quelques instants sur la légende et son message. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle plaisait à Finch. Qu'il ait partagé cela était surprenant, l'homme n'acceptait que rarement de livrer quelque chose de personnel.

"Le chant des 'pinsons' n'a rien de particulier."

"Pas plus que celui des autres noms que j'utilise…"

Reese sourit. Finch venait de mettre fin à ses confessions. Il n'en dirait pas plus pour aujourd'hui…

"J'ai des théories sur vos alias. Les wren (NDT : roitelet) sont des animaux discrets, parfait dans le cadre de votre société d'assurance. La couleur noir du crow (NDT : corbeau) est plausible pour un détective privé. Les crane (NDT : grue) sont des animaux opportunistes, les swift (NDT : martinet) ne se posent quasiment jamais sur leurs pieds –et je dois avouer que l'idée que vous utilisiez ce nom me mets vaguement mal à l'aise. Le plus bizarre finalement c'est partridge (NDT : perdrix). Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais entendu utiliser ailleurs que dans le chant de noël (NDT : chanson de Noël 'the 12 days of Christmas')."

"Vous avez carrément fait des recherches sur les oiseaux, Monsieur Reese ?"

"Après tout, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque."

Finch sourit amusé. Il avait su dès le premier jour que John essaierait d'obtenir des informations sur son passé, chercherait à savoir qui il était vraiment. C'était presque devenu un jeu, mais un jeu où il conservait la main. Reese ne trouverait jamais la vérité. Il s'était assuré qu'il n'existait plus pour le monde. Et il était temps de rappeler à son employé qui était le patron.

"Et comment avez-vous choisi Reese, John ?"

Les mains s'immobilisèrent une seconde, avant de reprendre leur travail.

"Seriez-vous en train d'admettre que vous ignorez des choses sur moi ?" murmura John sur le ton du secret.

"Je sais à quel moment il est apparu, pas les circonstances…"

"Stanton." La réponse était brève, sèche, et Finch comprit que l'ex-agent n'en dirait pas plus. 

Kara Stanton, la nemesis de Reese. Intéressant qu'il ait choisi de conserver ce nom. Comme s'il continuait à se punir pour cette partie de sa vie, ayant besoin de sentir la culpabilité, se rappelant jour après jour qui il était, qui il pensait être encore, malgré tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie. Que disait-on de la rédemption ?

John arrêta de masser le dos et laissa une main sur l'épaule d'Harold.

"Ne bougez pas encore," ordonna-t-il.

Il disparut de la pièce et revint avec une couverture qu'il posa doucement après avoir enlevé la serviette, la maintenant en place des deux mains. 

"Allez-y, essayez de vous redresser. Doucement."

Finch s'assit contre le dossier de la chaise avec un soupir de soulagement, son corps s'était totalement détendu.

Les boissons apportées par Reese avaient refroidi depuis longtemps, mais John réapparut miraculeusement avec une tasse de thé pour Finch. Celui-ci prit la tasse et but le breuvage avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

"Merci, Monsieur Reese."

"Je vous en prie. Vous devriez penser à boire régulièrement dans le reste de la journée. Je vous ai massé en profondeur, votre corps a besoin d'éliminer les toxines."

"Et moi qui pensais que votre talent principal étaient les armes."

Reese, qui avait de nouveau disparu dans la petite pièce, revint avec une tasse de café.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de conserver aux choses leur souplesse."

Seul Reese était capable de comparer une arme s'enraillant à des contractures musculaires…

"Monsieur Reese, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier."

"Vous pourriez me laisser vous reconduire chez vous."

"Je─"

"Je sais. Vous préféreriez prendre un taxi. Mais vous devrez me promettre de vous faire déposer devant votre porte et non à deux pâtés de maison.

"N'ai-je donc aucun secret pour vous…," murmura Finch légèrement désabusé.

"Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les noms d'oiseaux…" plaisanta Reese.

"Je pensais justement vous avoir tout dit," répondit Finch avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Non, vous m'avez expliqué pourquoi vous pensiez que les oiseaux sont des animaux extraordinaires, pas la raison du choix de l'un d'entre eux comme alias," répondit Reese, laissant entendre qu'il ne s'était pas laissé berner.

Harold se leva et fit un pas précautionneux.

"Vous pouvez marcher ?"

"Je vais bien Monsieur Reese. J'apprécie votre aide, mais vous êtes à deux doigts de me materner…"

John grimaça. Il détestait quand Finch le faisait. Et il avait eu plus d'une occasion de le soigner….

"J'ai eu un excellent professeur Finch," lui glissa Reese, laissant entendre qu'il y avait peut-être un peu de vengeance dans ses actes.

Finch comprit la remarque et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Monsieur Reese, quand vous revenez dans la bibliothèque avec un trou à l'épaule causé par une balle, vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais rester assis à mon clavier !"

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Simplement que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi d'avoir été assez bête pour m'endormir à mon bureau sachant pertinemment quelles en sont les conséquences."

Reese serra les dents en désapprobation. Ainsi, ce n'était pas la première fois que Finch restait coincé sur sa chaise.

"Peut-être devriez-vous apprendre de vos erreurs alors…"

"Monsieur Reese, seriez-vous en train de me faire la leçon ?"

"Une simple remarque."

Harold se tourna vers John qui avait reposé une main sur la couverture et, qui à tous les sens du terme, était en train de le materner. Il laissa tomber ses épaules avec un soupir. Cet ex-agent des opérations spéciales, cet homme que même la CIA redoutait, s'inquiétait pour lui. Harold était habitué à sa solitude. Grace avait été une bénédiction dans sa vie, mais elle n'avait jamais su la vérité. Et cet individu, capable de tuer un être humain d'un simple claquement de doigts, semblait désarçonné par la douleur de son ami.

Finch secoua la tête doucement. Il avait besoin de dormir un peu, en position allongée dans un lit ; il pouvait facilement faire plaisir à John.

"Vous pouvez me conduire chez moi, Monsieur Reese," accepta-t-il.

"Et je partirai du principe que ce n'est pas votre domicile, mais une simple planque où vous reposer," répondit John montrant qu'il acceptait de ne pas l'espionner pour l'instant.

"Merci."

Finch se dirigea vers le portemanteau pour se couvrir.

"Désolé pour votre costume Finch."

"Sa perte en valait largement la peine, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Finch se débarrassa des morceaux de la veste et gilet et enfila son manteau. John lui reposa la couverture sur les épaules.

"Vous devez rester au chaud," expliqua Reese.

"Monsieur Reese, ne vous attendez pas à une augmentation pour ces nouveaux talents que vous m'aviez cachés."

Reese sourit. Harold le taquinait, tout allait pour le mieux. Dans quelques heures, ils retourneraient à leurs numéros. Finch serait concentré sur ses ordinateurs et lui pourrait retourner protéger, poursuivre, faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Protéger les gens était dans sa nature, mais quand cela concernait Finch les sentiments s'en mêlaient, rendant la tâche plus ardue. Il lui devait sa vie; il avait transformé une longue descente aux enfers en une vie d'espoir et bonheur.

"Prenez cela pour un acompte pour la prochaine fois où vous devrez me soigner."

"Dans ce cas, j'aimerais plutôt envisager de vous augmenter…"

"Vous devriez envisager d'ajouter 'mère poule' à votre liste d'alias Finch."

Reese sourit en fermant la grille derrière eux, suivant son patron dans les escaliers. Oui, Finch lui avait donné une nouvelle vie, et peut-être qu'un jour il saurait pour les oiseaux…

 

Fin

Merci pour vos commentaires


End file.
